Shina
Shina (支那 Shina'') is an original character created by NekotheCatgirl, HakuShinaLove on storywrite.com. Her teammate is Haku, and her sensei is Zabuza Momochi. She is a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Twilight. She lives with Haku in a little hideout not too far from Zabuza Momochi's hideout. Basics Name: Shina Age: -Part 1: 15-16 -Part II: 18-19 Rank: Appearance: -Hair: Red in part 1; dyed black in part 2 -Eyes: Green -Skin: Pale in part 1; tanned in part 2 -Clothes: Blue off-shoulder shirt, blue pants, blue sandals in part 1; black off-shoulder sweater, black shorts, black sandals in part 2 Teammate: Haku Sensei: Zabuza Momochi Village: Koukongakure (Village Hidden in the Twilight) Relatives: Unnamed parents Character Details Shina was born in a small, dimly lit village in the Crescent Moon Land, a land that had suffered from darkness over eighty years ago. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Shina's father and mother were simple ninja, and they lived a peaceful life. They loved each other, and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this all changed when Shina's mother discovered Shina had the kekkei genkai: Wind Release. Shina's parents gathered family and other villagers to kill her, but using her kekkei genkei, killed them all by using a technique she no longer uses: Wind Release: Piercing Ear Waves. Shina wandered the streets for three months, stopping at peoples' houses and staying for a while, and then leaving when she was feeling better. However, at the last place she stopped at, the people who were looking after her got attacked by a group of Hidden Mist shinobi, including Zabuza. When Zabuza found her, he was about to kill her when Haku told him not to kill her, for she had the same eyes as him. When Zabuza questioned him, Haku replied with a simple, "Because she's like me." Zabuza then asked her for her name. Shina told him in a frightened tone. When Shina began crying, Haku comforted her saying she must have been through so much and not being able to trust many shinobi who attack villages or kill just 'cause. Zabuza became Shina's sensei, teaching her how to be a shinobi and a fake hunter-nin like he was doing with Haku. Ninja Registration Number : 105394 Birthday: January 13th Personality: Distant; shy Favourite Food : N/A Least Favourite Food: Ramen Most Desired opponent: Kakashi Hatake; Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno Favourite Words: "Genuine", "friend", and "peace". Hobbies: Training, writing poetry Age graduated from Ninja Academy: N/A Age became a Chunin: N/A MISSION EXPERIENCE: Shina completed 300 ninja missions (with Zabuza and Haku): 25 D-rank, 35 C-rank, 59 B-rank, 31 A-rank, 150 S-rank MISSION EXPERIENCE: Shina completed 250 ninja missions (with Sakura and Naruto): 50 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 50 S-rank Relationship with Haku Since Shina and Haku share similarities, she immediately clicked and became friends with him. They were both best friends from the moment they met at age nine, and all the way to age fifteen. After being almost severely wounded from tripping and hitting a sharp part of a tree stump, Haku, being a medical-nin, healed her a little, leaving a bruise on her shoulder blade to show his affection towards her. In a desperate attempt to show Shina how he felt about her, Haku deliberately pushed her back onto her bed and held her down, his face only inches away from hers. He straight up told her that he wanted to protect her, even if it meant taking her "childhood" - as he put it - away from her. Shina smiles weakly, saying she "wants nothing but for Haku to be happy" and "even if it hurts her". Relationship with Nico Nico, being a Tokubetsu Jōnin from Konohagakure (The Hidden Leaf Village), was ordered to train Shina to be a ninja so she could become a chunin. When they first met, Shina's first words about him were: "I hate him already", resulting in a startled reaction from the Hokage. Nico, calling Shina a "brat" who "thought of no one but herself", agreed to train her despite her words towards him. Only after realising why she was late for her first training session did he realise why she was acting like that. He told Lord Hokage: "I've only known her for a day, and I've fallen in love with her already. If I train her, I'll only end up protecting her out of sheer affection and want." When Shina didn't show up for her training the next day, it was discovered that she had overheard Nico and Lord Hokage talking. Relationship with Sakura Haruno Sakura and Shina don't really have a rivlary going in between them both, but they aren't friends, either. Shina avoids her at all times, not wanting to talk to her after the incident that happened with Haku. Relationship with Naruto Uzumaki Due to the fact that Naruto had called Haku "sis" and "prettier than Sakura", Shina permenately hated Naruto for it because Naruto thought that Haku was a girl when they met for a second time with Haku's mask off. Shina also hates Naruto for the fact that he didn't kill Haku when Haku requested it. When questioning why Shina would say something like that about her boyfriend, Shina simply replied, "He would have been happy. He said that to you. He would have looked forward to watching over me and Zabuza." Relationship with Kakashi Hatake When Haku had interfered with Kakashi's attack towards Zabuza and killing him, this permanetly mentally scarred Shina and her emotions. After trying to revive Haku with her "Kiss of Life Jutsu", and failing, a very upset but not yelling or screaming Shina made a promise to the dead Haku that she would avenge his death by killing Kakashi, even if it kills her. After Haku coming to her in a dream and telling her that killing Kakashi would only make her feel worse, she apologises to Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Relationship with Sasuke Uchiha There's nothing much in Sasuke and Shina's relationship aside from the fact Sasuke glares at Shina everytime he sees her. Battle Details Jutsu * Ice Spikes (taught to by Haku) and Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (also taught to by Haku). She has a healing Jutsu she rarely uses, Kiss of Healing. She also has a death Jutsu she rarely uses called Illusionary Death. It's type is Genjutsu and it only works with people with darkness in their hearts. The more darkness in their hearts the stronger the spell is. They see an illusion of their death and this may actually kill the enemy if their whole heart is darkness. Performing this Jutsu makes Shina collapse from exhaustion of using up so much of her kekkei genkei and chakra. After Haku's death, she came up with a Kiss of Death. It's not an actual kiss, seeing as how she just stares deep into her enemies eyes, making their heart stop from fright. * * * Kekkei Genkai Her kekkei genkai is Ice Release, similar to Haku's kekkei genkai. Statistics Part 1: * Ninjutsu: 2.5 *Taijutsu: 1 * *Intelligence: 3.5 *Strength: 1.3 *Speed: 4 * Stamina: 2 *Seal Knowledge: 4 Part II: *Ninjutsu: 4 *Taijutsu: 4 *Genjutsu: 1.5 *Intelligence: 3.5 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 3.5 *Stamina: 2.5 *Seal Knowledge: 3.5 Category:DRAFT